Hawks' Weird Antics
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: With a quirk that is a bit animalistic, it can be an embarrassment sometimes. Endeavor isn't really prepared for that—"WTF, Hawks! Is that a bird nest?" COMPLETE. Hinted Huwumi.


**Hawks' Weird Antics**

**Summary: With a quirk that is a bit animalistic, it can be an embarrassment sometimes. Endeavor isn't really prepared for that—"WTF, Hawks! Is that a bird nest!?"**

Hawks sipped on his slushie with content while swinging his legs back and forth on the table. Endeavor groaned. He hated when the little shit acted like a little shit. He hated when he had to do paperwork with Hawks, because he didn't do shit!

"Hey, Endeavor, are you done?"

Endeavor groaned. "I would have finished if you helped me."

"I'm not up to it."

Endeavor was suddenly feeling the need to make some rotisserie chicken. With burned sides.

"I'm hungry."

"So am I, but someone is not helping with paperwork."

"Screw paperwork, let's get lunch."

"Not until I finished this paper."

"I want bird seeds."

Silence. Endeavor stared. Hawks' face was as red as a tomato. Did he just said-?

"Please forget I said that."

Endeavor stared. "By any chance, you quirk makes you crave bird food?"

"Yes..." Hawks scratched his head in embarrassment. "The bird my quirk is based on eats just about anything and sometimes I get really weird cravings. They are not so often, but I try to eat alone when they come."

"What kind of cravings?" The flame hero was dreading the answer.

Hawks felt like he wanted to disappear. "Well, the usual, bird seeds, breadcrumbs… sometimes mice… fish, _crickets_…"

Endeavor fought the urge to puke.

"It's not my fault! Besides, there are plenty people out there that actually hunt down animals and eat them raw because of their quirk!"

"I'm not judging you."

"Yes, you were!" Hawks sighed. "Just don't tell anyone, it's embarrassing enough that I told you."

Endeavor sighed. "Do you want some bread too?"

Hawks sweat dropped. "Yes…"

"You know what? Let's get lunch." The number one hero stood. "Maybe we can find some place that sells bird food or something."

Hawks cursed. '_Why did I had to spill my cravings to him_?!'

They went to a secluded restaurant on the outskirts of the city. Hawks didn't really know if Endeavor was either trying to embarrass him even further, or he thought it would be a nice detail to take him to a restaurant that served, go figure, bird-based food. Bread, meat, seeds, anything a person with a bird-based quirk could eat. The young hero wouldn't say it, but he was glad Endeavor didn't comment on all the things he ordered from the menu.

Endeavor wouldn't say it, but he was freaked out by the _bird seed-raw meat-cricket-mice_ sandwich his partner ate with gusto.

Suddenly, he lost his appetite.

…**..**

Another instance was when Endeavor had to bring work home. And that meant he had to take Hawks with him.

Fuyumi was home cooking diner when they stumbled into the kitchen.

"Greetings, father!"

"Fuyumi." Enji nodded. They were still working on how to properly address each other, like family. "Let me introduce you to Hawks. I brought him here so we could get some work done."

"Nice to meet you." Fuyumi smiled at the young hero.

Hawks stared. Here, in front of him was the most _beautiful girl_ he had ever seen. And she was Endeavor's daughter of all people! He was completely mesmerized.

"Watch where you point those things!" Enji yelled at him.

Oh no, his wings!

Again, his face was as red as a tomato. His wings spread themselves showing off their massive wingspan and he didn't even know.

"I-i-i-i-i-I I'm sorry Endeavor-san! I'm sorry Fuyumi-san! I-I I don't know what—Maybe it's some sort of muscle spasm and—"

"We're going to my office. Try to close off those things."

"Ye-ye-yes sir!"

Fuyumi smiled. Hawks felt like his whole world shattered with that smile. "I'll call you when diner is ready, then."

Endeavor dragged the winged hero to his office and closed the door shut. "What the fuck is going on with you!? Try to close them off before you break something."

"I… can't."

Endeavor groaned. "Care to explain why?"

"You won't like the answer, also, I don't want you to kill me."

But Enji Todoroki wasn't a stupid man. His eyes winded. "Did you get some sort of wing boner from my daughter?" He quietly asked, but the venom didn't lack in his words.

"Sh-shut up!" Hawks demanded as he struggled to close his wings.

Enji stared. He was beyond furious. But Hawks beat him into speaking out.

"I don't really get these often, please don't think of me as some sort of pervert or something." He looked down with a noticeable blush. "Your daughter is really beautiful, and she just caught me off guard, that's all. I swear I won't try anything with her!"

Enji sighed. "Your quirk, like the food cravings?"

Hawks covered his face in embarrassment. His wings finally relaxed and folded themselves to his back. "Yeah…"

"I'll keep it in mind." Said Enji. "And stay away from my daughter. Don't even think of asking her out."

But Hawks is Hawks and after the embarrassment passed, he _will_ ask her out.

…..

He made a nest.

He made FUCKING NEST on top of his hero agency! Endeavor's agency! With leaves and branches even!

The flame hero groaned. At this point, with the young hero's quirk acting up for some time, he couldn't even care. But Hawks was starting to weird him out.

The kid was just sitting there in the makeshift nest and staring into the horizon. He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Endeavor."

Endeavor just stared at him. "What the actual fuck?"

Hawks sighed. "I thought you wouldn't mind me; you've been really patient with me with my weird habits."

"Doesn't mean you can build a human sized nest on top of my agency. And how did you even make this?"

Hawks blushed. "Instinct." He patted the space beside him. "Want to sit here? There's enough space for both."

Endeavor stared. And he sat beside the bird man.

Why did he ever agreed to sit, was beyond him.

…**..**

Fuyumi went to her father's office to bring him some lunch. She wasn't expecting the number two hero to try to flirt with her in a weird way.

He was showing off those feathers. Fuyumi just stared. He seemed to be flexing his wings often. And she noticed it was when she was around. Her father wasn't even annoyed, it was like he had accepted the whole situation. He just seemed to try and disappear into his paperwork. Either that, or he wasn't even aware of what his partner was doing.

Hawks was acting weirder than usual. But like her father, Fuyumi wasn't stupid. She knew Hawks was part animal. Animals had _instincts_.

He looked at her and gave her a smile, the kind that seemed to attract women wherever he went. Again, he showed off his massive wings. She blushed a little. She has studied birds before. She knew.

He was flirting with her the _bird way_.

She wasn't even mad. It was kind of adorable, really. So, she decided to play along. She blew him a small kiss.

Hawks' face went tomato red and his wings folded. He looked away with a tiny smile on his lips.

"What's wrong with you now?" Endeavor asked him.

"N-Nothing!"

"I'll be leaving now, father."

"Thank you, Fuyumi." Her father was still engrossed in his paperwork.

"Bye, Hawks." She slipped a piece of paper with her number in his pocket. "Call me…" She whispered to him.

Hawks' face had created a new shade of red that day.


End file.
